Virtual insanity
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: It has been 6 months since both Xana's destruction. The group has finally adjusted to life without Lyoko, all but Jeremy, and it appears Xana is still there, or so Jeremy thinks. There is some psycho stuff and slight hurt/comfort. Contains JxA and very slight UxY Please review so I know if I should continue Writing, this is my first work.


**Rated T,I don't know, this is pretty mental crap,**

Warning some cursing

Please review

I do not own code lyoko or any of it's characters

Psychological stuff

I know present Virtual insanity

The clock flashed 11:00. It was time for bed. Jeremy slid into his bed covers and closed his eyes.

Maybe I will finally get some sleep tonight. Jeremy thought doubtingly. He then shut his eyes and let his exhaustion consume him. He then fell asleep.

Next thing he knew, he was in a dark room. As his eyes grew use to the dark he realized he was in the computer room in the factory. But something wasn't right, someone was in his chair typing some codes on the moniter.

"Hey you!" Jeremy shouted in anger. "That computer is not a toy. Get off right now!" the typing stopped, the person turned and towards Jeremy. Jeremy gasped at the sight of the person. He appeared young, around his mid-twenties Jeremy assumed. He was tall, even though he was sitting, He gave of an aura that would make a giant feel small. He was pale and wore an all black suit, he was wearing a half mask that covered all but his mouth, like the one in phantom of the opera. His mouth showed a confident yet calm smirk. But the most noticeable feature was on his suit jacket, there was a bright red Xana logo . Jeremy felt like he was about to shit bricks.

"Wh-who are you and why are you wearing that logo" Jeremy said in a nervous tone.

"I know this isn't a form you are use to, but you know who I am Jeremy" the man stated like he was in charge.

"Xa-Xana! Bu but thats impossible! You were destroyed by my program six months ago! This must be a dream!"

"your half right, This is a dream. But I am very much alive" Xana said with arrogance. "your program destroyed 99% of me.

"What about the other 1%?" Jeremy asked

"Inside of you of course, How do you think I have been projecting myself into your psyche for the past few months," Xana said as if he was spitting venom.

Jeremy was horrified, Xana was inside of him all this time and he did not once think to check himself! All the times he was possessed by Xana, Xana had been slowly trying to take over him completely. Xana was still alive, he knew the peace was too good to last.

"You have little time, Jeremy" Xana taunted "You and your friends will fall to me, One by one. I will save you for last of course, since you caused me so much difficulty in the past. I will kill everyone you care about."

"No! I won't let you"

"Oh but you will. In fact, you will be killing them personally."Xana said failing to contain his twisted joy.

"NO! I will never do that, you sick bastard" Jeremy shouted in rage.

"Oh don't worry I will save Aelita for last" Xana's lips curved into a smile

"What will you do to her?!" Jeremy shouted with horror and fury.

" I am going to make you rape her!

and as she curses your name, I will slit her throat and force you to watch her suffocate to death!" Xana stated with sick glee. "That sounds like fun. doesn't it?

Jeremy was beyond mortified, he would rather die then let Xana win

"Good bye Jeremy, Until the day I ruin you. Enjoy." Xana said with obvious sarcasm

Then Jeremy awoke with tears in his eyes. Jeremy usually ignored his dreams but this one was all too real.

Was what Xana said true? Was he a puppet?! He had to check.

7 hours of scanning every nerve and cell in his body with no trace of Xana so far. He had skipped school that Tuesday to check. How could he be sure of anything?He thought as he waited for the results of the scan which would have been easier with the super computer, when suddenly he heard a knock.

"Hey Einstein, you feeling okay? You missed breakfast, school and lunch. And you never miss school" the voice that could only belong to his friend Odd.

"Yeah Jeremy all of us are seriously worried about you." said the most beautiful voice Jeremy had ever known in his life, his pink haired angel, Aelita.

"I am fine, just (cough) sick. Don't come in. I don't want you guys getting sick" Jeremy said in a horribly performed sick voice.

"We know your lying Jeremy, you suck at lying." stated a Ulrich, the brown haired boy, who was there waiting for the door to open .

"If you don't open the door, I will take Aelita from you" The blond with the purple streak teasingly said trying to get Jeremy to react in rage, this caused aelita to blush slightly despite knowing it was a joke

"okay have fun."Jeremy said. It's better they stay away from him.

Even if Odd seriously meant taking aelita on a date. The thought made Jeremy cringe.

All three knew something was up.

Ulrich took out a paper clip and picked the lock. Ulrich made a mental note to remember to pay hiroki back for the lock picking lessons.

The three went in and both Odd and Ulrich yanked Jeremy away from his computer.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Odd yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aelita looked at Jeremy with a worried look. She could see he hasn't even left the room except to brush his teeth and shower. He was in his typical clothes, but he didn't leave his room. Aelita hated seeing Jeremy so wired he looked like he was in panic. He looks like he did that time he tried using that dreaded headset.

"Leave me alone!" Jeremy shouted with a mixture of fear and anger. He didn't want Xana to take over. He didn't care what that scanner said Xana was in his head, he could feel it.

"What is going on." stated a voice coming from the Asian beauty known as Yumi, also known as Ulrich's not so secret crush.

"Nothing! Just Leave me the Fuck alone! All of you!"

Everyone stopped. This was the first time Jeremy had ever said something with so much frustration and profanity.

"Fine." Stated a hurt Odd " be a large bag of dick, we just wanted to see if you were okay" Odd stormed off furiously.

"We will come by later" Ulrich said as he put his arm around Yumi's waist as they walked out leaving Jeremy and aelita, the latter who stood there in shock.

"Jeremy, why are you turning us away. We are your friends. We are here to help you." Aelita said trying to hold in her tears. " Don't you care about us at all?"

"Thats the reason I told you to leave." Jeremy said. He slowly got from his bed and walked until he fell to the floor and wept like a lost child.

Aelita then watched as Jeremy broke down. Tears streamed down his face. Jeremy was convinced he was at his breaking point.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this."Jeremy cried out. "These Nightmares, the adjusting back to normal life and above all Xana have driven me to my brink,"

Jeremy knew his dream was just a dream. But down in his psyche, Xana has done enough to make him doubt everything.

Aelita went to the weeping blonde nerd and hugged as hard as she could. She then whispered in His ear, "Tell me everything that happened."

Jeremy then explained everything that has happened. Including his fears, doubts, and every detail of what happened in His nightmare along with the reason he skipped class.

"I just can't stop myself from thinking he is in my head. I am afraid he will make me hurt all of you. I am going insane, Aelita." Jeremy said with such hopelessness that aelita felt pain just by looking.

Aelita understood his pain. All the years of fighting Xana put such strain on Jeremy. That pain could have been avoided if he had just left her in that computer. She was the one responsible for his pain.

She then took Jeremy by his hand, causing him to look up and blush.

"I just can't stand here and watch you suffer." Aelita then looked Jeremy in his blue eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. A soft, sweet kiss that made Jeremy's pain disappear momentarily. Aelita then broke the kiss leaving a dazed Jeremy trying to form words as his cheeks glowed as red as tomatoes.

"Aelita,why did you ..." Jeremy attempted to stammer before a finger was put on his lips.

"Jeremy, for all this time, you have shouldered all of Xana's attacks and kept fighting because of me. Everything you have done has brought me back to earth to live the life I missed while I was sealed in Lyoko." Aelita said with a slightly less red shade on her cheeks."I am telling you that I won't let you fall into this virtual insanity that Xana is trying to drag you into. When you start to sink in your doubts, I will be there to pull you out."

Jeremy stared at Aelita with shock and relief as she said this. Jeremy looked at her for a moment and said his thoughts.

"Aelita, during those days, you were the only thing keeping me going," Aelita's heart felt like it was about to blow,

"Some days you were the only thing keeping me from just giving up"

Jeremy figured one way to be sure that Xana was gone. It scared him but it had to be done, for Her safety,

Because she was his everything, he couldn't exist in a world where he was standing between her and life.

Jeremy looked at aelita and smiled slightly. "Which is I can't risk losing you." He said as tears appeared in his eyes, he then kissed her with every fiber, she reciprocated the kiss, she suddenly felt pressure on her neck which caused everything started to go black. Aelita was knocked out, Jeremy had to do it.

"Goodbye Aelita, promise me you will live on without me." Tears flowed down his face as he left.

He had to go where no one would find him. But something in him said he needed to end it all where it all started. So he ran to the factory.

About a few minutes later aelita awoke from her groggy state.

"Jeremy?!." Aelita looked around to find no sign of him. She remembered what happened. She had to stop him.

With all of her focus on finding Jeremy, She sprinted as fast as she could to the one place she knew he would be.

Meanwhile at the rec. room

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi spent about five minutes playing table tennis before losing interest

"Maybe we should go check up on them?" suggested Yumi stated worried for her friends.

"No way, if Aelita is gonna stay with pissed of Einstein let em be" Odd said with a rather annoyed tone.

"Odd, I know you are just agitated because they ran out of meatballs for lunch, and not the fact that he yelled" Ulrich stated knowingly.

Odd attempted to protest but to no avail, "True, but it was still uncalled for. But I am curious."

"About what Odd?" asked Yumi

"Why he was doing one of his Xana scan things, Xana's been gone for 6 months. I am starting to think Einstein has lost it."

Both Yumi and Ulrich mock gasped.

"What?!" Odd questioned

"Sorry, we just started to believe you couldn't think" Yumi said stifling a laugh.

"Let's go see what the two are doing" Odd said completely ignoring Yumi's attempt at an insult.

The trio went to Jeremy's room abandoned.

"Seems they left," Ulrich stating what the others were thinking

"What's this?" exclaimed Yumi staring at the open program Jeremy forgot to close.

The screen stated in bold letters:

BODY SCAN COMPLETE

NO ABNORMALITIES

"Why would Jeremy run a scan on himself? Isn"t this the program he uses to see if Xana is active?" Yumi said inquisitively.

"That doesn't matter, if Jeremy was running it there must be a reason. We have to find him and tell him about the scan." Ulrich stated

As fate would have it, Yumi's phone rang. It was Aelita

"Hello? Aelita where are you, and where's Jeremy?" Yumi asked

Aelita quickly explained the situation to Yumi.

"He is doing what!? Are you absoultely sure!?" Yumi stated, completely taken back at the story she just heard."We will be right there!"

After hanging up, Yumi grabbed Odd and Ulrich by their arms and urged them to hurry, causing the latter to blush slightly.

"What's going on Yumes" Ulrich asked curious of Yumi's actions

"What did Einstein fall out a window or something." Odd said snickering at his quip

"He will if we don't hurry."Yumi stated bluntly with panic, causing Odd to sober rather quickly.

The Three rushed to the factory, the hoped they were not too late.

Cliff hanger.

Tell me what you think of this.


End file.
